Loin de toi
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Hermione est acceptée dans une université canadienne, mais Ron lui déclare ses sentiments le jour où elle part. Que vatelle faire ? RWHGReviews svp !
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire en chanson

Cette fiction sera constituée de song-fic qui formeront une histoire d'amour. Celle de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !

**Bisous, Mione des Maraudeurs.**

Diclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling et les auteurs des chansons seront nommés à la fin de chaque song-fic.


	2. Don't Speak

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages comme Julie, qui appartient à Marie, Priscille, Jennifer, Laëtitia, Nicolas, Antoine et Marie, qui m'appartiennent. D'ailleurs j'embrasse ces six personnages qui existent réellement._

_Dédicace : je dédicace cette fic à tous mes amis, à tous mes revieweurs et à mes copines de la communauté RouxAttitude._

_Résumé : une histoire d'amour en chansons…_

…_………………………………_

PROLOGUE

_«Miss Hermione Granger, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncé que vous avez été admise à l'université de magie canadienne des Ailes d'argent. Vos résultats scolaires, votre talent d'Animagus, tout comme vos appréciations ont été très appréciés par la direction._

_La liste des livres dont vous devrez disposé pour la filière Métamorphose vous a été jointe avec cette lettre. _

_Nous attendons votre réponse le plus rapidement possible, et nous vous prions de recevoir, Miss Granger, nos salutations distinguées._

Céline Lemarchand, directrice de l'Université 

_des Ailes d'Argent ainsi que toute la direction. »_

« Oh par Merlin, c'est pas vrai ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

-Lis ça. »

Harry Potter prit le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Mais c'est génial Mione ! Depuis le temps que tu rêvais d'entrer dans cette université !

-Oui, je suis vraiment heureuse, tu peux savoir Harry ! Mais… Où est Ron ?

-Il parle avec Parvati là-bas. »

Il désigna un beau jeune homme roux qui parlait avec une jeune fille brune qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça, mais elle voulut apprendre la nouvelle à ses autres amis alors elle se leva, salua Harry et monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle y trouva Ginny qui jouait aux échecs avec Neville, tous deux observés par Seamus, Dean, Julie, la petite amie de ce dernier, Lavande et Luna, qui fixait un peu trop Neville au goût d'Hermione.

« Salut vous tous !

-Salut Hermione ! » répondit le groupe.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ma belle Hermione ? » demanda Seamus, d'un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

« Euh, ben, j'ai reçu la réponse des Ailes d'argent…

-Quoi ? » Demanda Ginny en se levant d'un coup, entraînant tout le jeu d'échecs avec elle.

« Merde… Bon, c'est pas grave, j'étais en train de perdre alors… Alors ?

-Et bien, tiens. »

Elle tendit la lettre à sa meilleure amie, qui lut la lettre à haute voix pour que tous les autres sachent la réponse.

« Mais c'est génial ça Hermione ! » félicita Neville.

« Merci Neville. M… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car tous ses amis s'étaient lancés sur elle pour l'enlacer.

« Tu vas nous manquer par contre Mione… » lança Julie d'un ton triste.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai aux vacances et un week-end sur deux ! Promis ! » Julie esquissa un sourire, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Dean.

« Oui, Julie a raison… Tu vas nous manquez Hermy. » Lança Luna, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit Luna. Si un jour, l'un d'entre vous ne va pas bien, qu'il vienne me voir ! Je serais toujours là pour vous… »

Hermione était émue de voir que ses amis ressentaient tous une certaine tristesse à l'idée de son départ. Une larme coula sur sa joue à cette pensée, mais elle l'essuya rapidement en voyant Harry, Ron et Parvati entrer dans la salle commune.

« Salut Mione. » lui fit Ron avec un sourire.

« Sa… Salut Ron. » lui répondit Hermione légèrement déboussolée.

« Harry m'a dit que tu devais m'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! J'peux te parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr.

-A tout à l'heure Ron !

-Euh, oui, à plus Parvati. »

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
**

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le Parc en silence. Hermione craignait la réaction de Ron quand il apprendrait qu'elle partait dans une semaine pour une durée minimum de trois ans. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de répondre à la question que Ron lui avait posé.

« Bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai fait une demande pour aller étudier au Canada, à l'Université des Ailes d'Argent.

-Oui…

-Et j'ai reçu la réponse ce matin.

-Et…

-Je suis acceptée dans la filière Métamorphose !

-Woah ! C'est super génial ça Hermione ! »

Il prit dans ses bras, la porta et la fit tourner. Quand il la déposa à terre, il lui posa la question qu'elle redoutait :

« Tu pars combien de temps ?

-Euh… Trois ans minimum…

-Quoi ? Trois ans ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ça !

-Ben, je croyais que…

-Tu ne croyais rien du tout ! T'as pensé qu'à toi sur ce coup là !

-Dis pas ça Ron ! Si tu savais le temps que j'ai pris pour réfléchir à tout ça !

-A tout ça quoi ?

-A nous ! Je croyais vraiment qu'on s'était rapprochés et qu'on pouvait vivre quelque chose !

-Vivre quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais vu que, depuis quelques mois, tu as l'air de t'intéresser plus à Parvati qu'à moi, j'ai décidé de partir loin de tout ça, loin de toi !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être seulement parce que depuis le début de l'année, tu tournes autour de cette idiote de Parvati !

-Mais Mione…

-J'ai pas fini ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie ? Et ben c'est raté mon petit Ronald ! »

**  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
**

«Hermione...

-Non Ron. C'est fini. C'est la fin du trio.

-Tu peux pas dire sur un coup de tête !

-Ce qui est dit est dit Ron. J'en ai marre de passer pour l'imbécile !

-Mais... mais c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous trois !

-Justement !

-Mais justement quoi?

-Rien ! T'es vraiment trop idiot ! »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Pendant que Hermione partait en courant, Ron la regardait et murmura:

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce ne sera jamais la fin du trio et surtout la fin entre nous deux Hermione… »

Il lui coura après en l'appelant mais elle ne se retournait pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui. Il eut un choc en voyant son visage plein de larmes.

« Hermi…

-Non ! Tais-toi ! »

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

«Mais Hermione, …

-Je t'en prie Ron, ne dis rien !»

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

« Hermione, écoutes-moi s'il te plaît!

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à Parvati ! C'est mon amie et rien d'autre !

-Mais je m'en fous ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! On est pas ensemble donc tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre !»

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

«Putain mais Hermione arrêtes ! Je sais que les disputes c'est notre point fort mais faut pas exagérer !

-J'ai pas dit ça Ron mais… »

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Hermione repartit en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter Ron, elle ne pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus. Elle entra dans la salle commune en courant, se dirigea vers le fauteuil préféré de Ron, s'assit et s'effondra en larmes.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Ron, qui avait suivi sa meilleure amie se dirigea vers elle, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentit incroyablement gêné mais il était aussi très en colère après lui.

«Mione, je suis désolé, je voulais pas de faire pleurer mais comprends-moi, tu m'annonces que tu pars au Canada et que c'est minimum pour trois ans… C'est dur à avaler, surtout que t'es ma meilleure amie…

-C'est bien ça le problème !

-Le problème ?

-Oui ! Tu dis que je suis ta meilleure amie, mais moi j'en ai marre de tenir ce rôle dans ta vie !

-Oh… C'est ça qui te fait mal ?

-Oui. »

It's all ending,  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

«Bon, tu devrais aller avec Harry et Ginny sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils t'y attendent pour faire un petit match.

-Tu viens ?

-Non. Je vais aller préparer ma valise. Après tout, on pars de Poudlard demain !

-Ouais, mais on a encore le temps Mione…

-J'vais faire ma valise et je viendrais vous rejoindre après. Promis !

-Ah ben j'aime mieux ça! A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure Ron. »

You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?

Hermione regarda Ron partir, le balai sur l'épaule et le sourire aux lèvres, et monta dans son dortoir. Quand Hermione entra, elle aperçut Parvati qui était assise sur son lit.

« Ah Hermione ! Harry m'a dit pour ton admission aux Ailes d'Argent ! Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci Parvati.

-Tu as de la chance, au Canada, il y a plein de beaucoup mecs !

-Je ne vais au Canada pour draguer mais pour bosser. Et puis, ça doit t'arranger que je parte.

-Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Tu vas en profiter pour draguer Ron, je le sais !

-Mais t'es dingue ! Je sais bien que Ron ne tombera jamais dans mes bras puisqu'il t'aime !

-C'est normal, je suis son amie !

-Ron ne t'aime pas comme une amie mais plutôt de la façon que Ginny aime Harry. Tu saisis ?

-Euh… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Joues pas à ça Hermione. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- …

-Ron est fou amoureux de toi Hermione !

-Oui, oui, c'est ça… Bon, je dois rassembler mes affaires pour faire mes valises ! »

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons

Hermione cogitait. Est-ce que Parvati avait dit vrai? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle pensa à tout e que sa camarade et bientôt ex-camarade de chambre lui avait dit tout en faisant ses valises.

Pour Hermione, une chose était sûre : Elle aimait Ron, et ça plus que tout…

_« Don't Speak », de No Doubt._


End file.
